Birth
by Jimsnoona
Summary: Keadaan seperti apa yang terjadi saat Yoongi melahirkan buah hatinya dan Jimin ke Dunia? BTS. MinYoon FanFiction. Jimin/Yoongi. Yaoi. Mpreg. DLDR! RnR Please? :3
**Birth © Jimsnoona, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi © God, themselves**

 **Rated M. / Romance. Family.**

 **Warning: AU. YAOI. BoyXBoy. OOC. M-Preg. Typo(s)**

 **Summary : Keadaan seperti apa yang terjadi saat Yoongi melahirkan buah hatinya dan Jimin ke Dunia?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

Park Jimin mengecup pelan kedua pipi putih pucat lelaki manis di sampingnya, si manis yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun dengan pesona yang dimilikinya. Jari telunjuk besar itu beralih menelusuri seberapa halus kelembutan yang dirasakannya.

Kecupannya terus menjalari tubuh sintal sang pendamping yang kini tengah berbaring di sampingnya dengan mata tertutup. Jimin menyebarkan kecupan manis itu mulai dari perpotongan leher hingga tulang selangka, melesat lagi menuju pada kedua puting simetris kemerahan si manis, lalu mengecup lama pada bagian perut besarnya.

Jimin mengecup sayang pada bagian tersebut, dimana buah hati dan cintanya tertanam sempurna. Senyumnya mengembang kala merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana membuat gerakan yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya menjadi hangat.

" _Appa_ menunggu kedatanganmu, sayang…" usapnya pelan dengan kelima jari tangan kanannya, pergerakannya begitu lembut dan amat hati-hati.

"Nghh,"

Jimin mengelus penuh cinta punggung mulus pendamping hidupnya, memeluknya dengan memberikan sedikit jarak agar sang buah hati tidak terhimpit. Setelah kedua kelopak mata itu menerbitkan manik hitam kelam orang di sampingnya, Jimin melebarkan senyumnya sebisa mungkin.

"Selamat pagi, isteriku."

Min Yoongi berkerut tak suka, ingin mengajukan kalimat protesnya akan tetapi sebuah ciuman panjang seolah telah menguncinya begitu dalam. Ciuman manis yang memabukkan sepasang suami isteri yang tak luput dari perasaan cinta.

"Umph—" si manis menepuk kasar perpotongan leher pendamping hidupnya, berusaha melepaskan tautan di antara mereka.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

Jimin tiada henti menarik garis senyuman pada bibirnya, mengundang sebuah cibiran dari sosok Yoongi yang _polos_. Keduanya masih telanjang, bukti dari sesi percintaan semalam.

"Kau ingin mandi sendiri atau kumandikan, _hm_?" tangan kekar itu mendekati wajah Yoongi, merapihkan anak rambut yang terlihat berantakan.

Lelaki manis itu mengerang kesal. Dirinya lebih memilih menautkan kembali kakinya pada Jimin, bergelung lebih lama hingga menenggelamkan diri pada ketiak suaminya.

"Ingin tidur saja~" sahutnya dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

Kekehan pelan mengalun lembut memenuhi indera pendengaran Yoongi, sedikit mendongak dan bersitatap dengan mata tegas yang berstatus pendamping hidupnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, hanya mengagumimu."

Jari-jemari Yoongi terulur, berusaha meraih wajah sang suami yang tengah melemparkan senyum lembutnya.

"Kau tidak ingin sarapan, _hm_?"

"Aku tidak lapar…"

"Tapi bayi kita membutuhkan nutrisi, mari kita mandi dan sarapan bersama, _Umma_."

"Uhng… gendong _Umma_ ya, _Appa_?"

"Ingin sekali atau ingin saja?" Jimin menyeringai melihat kelakuan manja isterinya yang dialami selama kehamilan buah cinta pertamanya.

"Ingin sekali dan sangat, _Appa_ …"

"Baiklah, _Appa_ harus memandikan _bayi besar_ terlebih dahulu."

Yoongi merentangkan tangannya untuk bermuara pada leher Jimin, sementara sang suami menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri mereka.

Setelah dua puluh menit waktu yang dihabiskan, Jimin melesatkan diri untuk mengenakan bajunya. Tak lupa memakaikan Yoongi sebuah kaus berukuran besar dengan warna _baby blue_ yang membuat pergerakannya lebih leluasa.

"Jimin, kau ingin sarapan apa?"

"Apapun buatanmu, sayang."

"Kalau begitu aku hanya akan membuat roti bakar isi telur mata sapi."

"Jangan lupa memasukkan garam, Yoongi _Umma_."

" _Aish_ , aku tahu!"

Keduanya seringkali berinteraksi seperti pada pasangan suami isteri umumnya. Jimin sangat suka menggoda Yoongi, hal tersebut membuat lelaki manis itu jengkel setengah mati dan hampir saja melayangkan _spatula_ ke wajah suaminya.

"A-akh!" pergerakan Yoongi terhenti sejenak, Jimin menatap horror isteri manisnya itu lalu beralih menghampirinya.

" _Gwaenchana_?"

"Aku tidak apa, tapi ini—sakit."

Jimin menatap cemas sosok Yoongi yang tengah mencengkam daerah perut bawahnya. Matanya menyorotkan raut khawatir luar biasa.

"Berapa…? Berapa tanggal taksirannya, Yoongi- _ya_?"

"Tiga hari lagi. Jimin, ini sakithh—" Yoongi meringis, menggigit bibir bawanya guna meredakan rasa melilit pada perutnya.

"Minum dulu Yoongi- _ya_. Kau tunggu Disini, aku akan membawakan perlengkapan bersalinmu."

"Mulashh—"

Jimin bergerak gusar dalam langkahnya, kakinya secepat kilat mengambil barang-barang persalinan yang sudah disiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat, respon yang timbul akibat dari rasa paniknya.

"Kau masih bisa berjalan sendiri?" pertanyaan Jimin dijawab oleh anggukan singkat Yoongi.

Jimin menatap prihatin sosok Yoongi yang tengah menahan rasa sakitnya, kakinya berjalan dengan tertatih. Jimin menuntunnya sambil membawa sebuah tas yang berisikan perlengkapan persalinan Yoongi di dalam sana.

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang. Atur napasmu, Yoongi. Benar, hirup udara dari hidung sebanyak mungkin, keluarkan dari mulutmu. Berikan oksigen untuk anak kita, sayang." Yoongi menuruti kata-kata suaminya, tangannya mengepal erat saat rasa mulas itu datang.

"Pelan-pelanh, Jimh…"

Yoongi tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, tak bisa dipungkiri sosok Jimin yang tengah panik akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang ceroboh jika tidak diingatkan olehnya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah Rumah Sakit yang biasa dikunjungi Yoongi untuk memeriksakan kehamilannya. Jimin berteriak panik, menyuarakan beberapa perawat untuk membawa Yoonginya dengan sebuah kursi roda atau _brankard_.

"Sayang, bertahanlah demi kita. Kau, aku dan anak kita." Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang tengah berbaring selama perjalanan menuju Unit Gawat Darurat.

Seorang perawat menghampiri keduanya dan menginformasikan untuk memeriksa keadaan tanda-tanda vital Yoongi, disusul dengan kedatangan seorang Dokter kandungan yang melakukan pemeriksaan berlanjut.

"Bagaimana, dokter?"

"Tuan Min sedang mengalami tanda-tanda persalinan, harus dilakukan bedah untuk melahirkan janinnya."

"Bagaimana bisa, taksirannya masih tiga hari lagi."

"Kita tidak bisa menduganya, Tuan. Terkadang persalinan berlangsung lebih _dulu_ dari taksiran atau mungkin lebih lama. Untuk kasus kali ini, harus dilakukan bedah sesar. Sebaiknya Anda mempersiapkan administrasinya di Loket terlebih dahulu supaya isteri Anda bisa kami tangani lebih cepat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang. Jarak dari tempat asalnya menuju ruang operasi semakin dekat. Jimin berjalan tegak di sampingnya, menatap suaminya dengan ragu dan menggenggam erat tangannya seolah memberi isyarat untuk menyalurkan rasa takutnya.

 _Brankard_ yang membawanya menuju ruang operasi itu terhenti, menunggu giliran dirinya yang memasuki kamar operasi. Jimin mengantarnya, ikut masuk menemani Yoongi. Kedua mata itu bertatapan intens, memberikan makna tersirat dalam ikatan batin mereka.

"Kau bisa, Yoongi. Aku Disini, menunggumu kembali bersama anak kita." Genggaman tangan itu semakin erat kala keduanya bertatapan dengan penuh keyakinan.

Jimin mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi, lalu mengecup hingga keningnya dengan penuh cinta. Bibirnya mendekat kemudian berbisik lembut,

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Tiada yang lebih mencemaskan dalam diri Park Jimin jika itu semua menyangkut harta paling berharga dalam hidupnya, Min Yoongi.

Jimin senantiasa berdoa, menggumamkan NamaNya dalam hati demi keselamatan orang-orang yang dicintainya. _'Tuhan, mohon dengarkan doaku. Disini Park Jimin senantiasa meminta keselamatan orang yang paling kucinta. Selamatkanlah mereka untukku.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua manik mata Yoongi bergerak liar, rasa cemas masih melingkupinya. Seorang perawat dengan seragam kamar operasi berjalan menghampirinya. Mulai memasangkan beberapa kabel yang tersambung pada sebuah alat di daerah dadanya. Perawat itu lantas tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan kesadaran Yoongi. Setelahnya ia meminta izin untuk mengukur tekanan darahnya.

"Tanda-tanda vital?" Tanya dokter bedah yang telah memasuki kamar operasi selepas dari kegiatan mencuci tangannya.

Perawat itu beralih menatap pada sebuah alat yang terpampang di sampingnya, "Tekanan darah 110 / 80 _mmHg_ , Nadi 82 x/m, Respirasi 18 x/m." lapornya dengan akurat.

Sang dokter mengadahkan kedua tangannya yang telah steril, meminta perawat yang lain untuk memakaikan jubah operasi hingga memasangkan sepasang _handscoon_ steril. Tak lupa dengan sebuah kacamata yang disiapkan untuk kelengkapan pelindung diri.

Yoongi masih dalam kesadaran penuh, seorang dokter anastesi menyuruhnya untuk bangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tempat tidur operasi. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan, dokter anastesi tersebut mulai menyiapkan sebuah jarum panjang. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya kala jarum tersebut menusuk bagian belakang punggung bawahnya dengan sangat dalam.

"Saya sedang melakukan anastesi, untuk membius anda dari bagian perut hingga bawah tubuh Anda."

Yoongi mengangguk lemah, rasa cemas membuat tubuhnya menjadi sedikit lemas. Setelahnya sang dokter anastesi tersebut bertanya kembali perihal rasa kebas yang mulai menjalar di tubuh Yoongi, memastikan jika obat biusnya telah bekerja.

"Merasakan sakit, Tuan Yoongi?"

"Tidak…"

Yoongi mengatur napasnya, matanya hanya melihat ke arah langit-langit dikarenakan aksesnya yang ditutupi oleh kain operasi. Yoongi berdoa dalam hati, merapalkan permohonan demi keselamatan keluarga kecilnya.

Dokter bedah itu kemudian mencelupkan sebuah kapas ke dalam _kom_ _betadine_ , lalu mengoleskannya memenuhi bagian perut Yoongi dengan gerakan memutar searah jarum jam.

"Skalpel," dokter bedah memulai operasinya, membuat sebuah insisi melintang sepanjang 10 cm dengan pisau bedahnya.

Darah segar mulai terlihat secara perlahan, sang asisten mengambil _kassa_ guna memberhentikan darah yang berasal dari sayatan luka.

" _Suction_ ," perintah itu dilakukan baik oleh asisten, menyedot aliran darah yang semakin lama mengucur.

Dokter bedah itu terus menyayat habis bagian perut Yoongi, melewati tujuh lapisan kulit. Mulai dari kulit, otot, lemak dan lain-lain hingga menembus Rahim tempat dimana janin berada dengan posisinya.

Lapisan ketuban ikut terpecah, menampakkan sebuah kepala yang dihiasi rambut hitam legam di dalam sana. Dalam hitungan menit, sang dokter bedah berusaha mengeluarkan janin. Merampasnya keluar hingga terlahir di dunia.

Jantung Yoongi berdebar keras, darahnya berdesir halus saat tangisan pertama bayinya mulai terdengar. Matanya bergerak liar, berusaha mencari keberadaan buah hatinya.

"Tuan Yoongi, bayi Anda laki-laki."

Sang dokter segera memotong tali pusat bayi mungil tersebut, memasangkan _umbilical klem_ untuk mencegah perdarahan tali pusat. Kemudian mengangkat bayi laki-laki itu dan menyerahkannya pada dokter anak.

Dokter bedah itu kembali melanjutkan operasinya secara sistematis, mengeluarkan _plasenta_ dengan cara _manual_ lalu mengecek sekali lagi keadaan Rahim Yoongi yang kian berkontraksi dengan baik.

Yoongi memanjatkan rasa syukurnya kepada Tuhan. Bayi mungilnya sedang diurus oleh dokter anak, tak jauh darinya, kedua mata itu tak pernah lepas dari sosok bayi yang tergeletak pada _Infant warmer_ dengan tangisan pecahnya. Menatap haru penuh kebahagiaan.

Jika seperti ini Yoongi jadi teringat akan Jimin, suaminya yang mewarisi penuh wajah mungil bayi laki-lakinya. Benar-benar terlihat mirip dengan ayahnya. Saking terhanyutnya, ia tidak sadar jika operasi sudah berjalan lancer setelah asisten dokter bedah tersebut menuntaskan penjahitan pada bagian _abdominal_ nya.

"Selamat, Tuan Yoongi. Bayi Anda lahir dengan sehat tanpa cacat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mondar-mandir. Sejujurnya ia lelah melewati penantian yang membuat jantungnya tiada henti berdetak khawatir penuh rasa takut. Namun langkah kaki itu terhenti saat sebuah lampu ruang operasi berubah menjadi warna hijau. Tak lama seorang perawat keluar, menginformasikan perihal kelahiran bayinya dan keadaan Yoongi di dalam sana.

"Tuan Jimin, bayi anda laki-laki yang sehat. Tuan Yoongi akan dipindahkan setelah semuanya selesai."

Jimin terperangah hebat saat kedua telinganya menangkap sebuah tangis bayi, iya yakin… suara tangisan itu adalah bayinya. Buah hatinya bersama Yoongi.

"Terima kasih."

Jimin tersenyum haru, tak sadar jika matanya menghangat dan menyebabkan segenang air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Coba _Umma_ lihat, dia lebih mirip _Appa_."

Yoongi tersenyum lembut saat Jimin dengan gerakan kakunya itu menggendong buah hatinya. Senyuman suaminya seolah menggambarkan ucapan rasa terima kasih yang amat sangat. Jimin membawa bayi mungilnya itu dan menaruhnya tepat di samping Yoongi berbaring, lalu mengecup sayang pendamping hidup tercintanya.

"Kau lelah, hm?"

"Sangat, Jimin…"

" _Arraseo_ , _Umma_ harus banyak istirahat. Biarkan _Appa_ yang menjaga kalian disini."

" _Gomawoyo_ , _Appa_."

" _Ne_ , _Umma_. _Appa_ mencintai _Umma_."

" _Umma_ juga mencintai _Appa_."

Keduanya berciuman lembut, menghantarkan kasih sayang cinta yang tercipta. Buah hatinya terlelap pulas, merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Jimin tersenyum haru dalam ciumannya, tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Keluarga kecilnya, harta benda paling berharganya.

"Jadi, kita beri nama dia siapa _Appa_?"

"Park YoonJi, buah hati Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End.**

Akhirnya, Jims kesampean juga bikin _mpreg_. Jims cinta _mpreg_ tapi mager bikinnya. xD mohon maaf jika proses operasinya ada salah-salah kata. _Btw_ terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir membaca. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya.

 _Brankard_ :Tempat tidur pasien dengan roda yang biasanya digunakan untuk memindahkan pasien.

 _mmHg_ : Satuan nilai dalam ukuran tekanan darah.

 _Handscoon_ : sarung tangan karet yang biasanya dipakai untuk tindakan.

 _Kom_ : baskom kecil.

 _Skalpel_ : Pisau bedah.

 _Kassa_ : Kain kassa.

 _Suction_ : Alat penyedot cairan.

 _Umbilical klem_ : Penjepit tali pusat bayi.

 _Plasenta_ : Plasenta atau lebih dikenal _Ari-ari._

 _Manual_ : dengan cara memasukkan tangan ke dalam Rahim dan mengikisnya sampai seluruh bagian terlepas.

 _Infant warmer_ : Tempat tidur bayi yang bertujuan untuk menghangatkan setelah proses persalinan.

 _Abdominal_ : Perut.

 _Rnr Please_? _:3_

 **Jimsnoona.**


End file.
